Chrysler In-Hack
by 7-Pistol
Summary: Rather than call their parents the twins let Tamaki take the parental role he claimed long ago. "Surely you thought a slap on the hand, like that a three year old might receive, wouldn't be sufficient," Tamaki said, gently grasping Hikaru's wrist. One Shot. [Warning: This story contains a disciplinary/spanking theme, and the spanking of a minor.] Spanking Pair: Tamaki/HikaruKaoru


_Disclaimer: This story includes: theme of corporal punishment involving minors_

* * *

_Chrysler In-Hack  
_7-Pistol

The carnival employee looked at the identical twin boys with a sense of exhaustion. "You two should be lucky I can't find your school coordinator," the man said.

Hikaru and Kaoru were currently in the security tent, and did not look as if they felt lucky Ouran's guidance counselor, who was overseeing this trip to the local carnival, could not be found. Hikaru stood with his arms crossed over his chest in a logo t-shirt and jeans gradually reducing to a normal temperature. Kaoru, equally hot from stowing away in one of the fright rides to better frighten the guests, had sunk into a simple metal fold out chair, and was playing with the slinky on the security guard's guest.

"I expected this from public school kids, but not from you private ones," the man said, snatching the slinky from Kaoru and replacing it.

"Don't go lumping us in with commoners." the twins said in unison, becoming equally annoyed. "We were just trying to help out your business," Kaoru said.

"You know? Basic economics?" Hikaru asked, looking angry.

"Supply and demand?" Kaoru asked.

The guard flipped through the clipboard of information Ouran had provided while giving Hikaru a strong point and sending it to the second empty metal chair. The man tried again to page the guidance counselor before giving up. "Fine," the man said, scratching his neck lazily. "I'll call your listed contact." the man flipped a page and scrolled for the twin's names. "Your father."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances. Their father was _not_ going to be happy about this. "Whatever," Kaoru said. The twins watched the overworked man in a security shirt a size too small for him, call their father. They could hear slight muffles as the man picked up and Kaoru sighed heavily.

"Dad will be mad Hikaru," Kaoru said softly.

"Whatever." Hikaru grunted.

Ten minutes later the security guard walked the twins to the entrance of the carnival and waited as a long Chrysler pulled up and the back door opened. The twins left, and the guard returned. Hikaru climbed in first, looking irritated before stopping with surprise when Tamaki's grinning self was alone in the car. "Boss?" Hikaru blurted.

Kaoru pushed in around Hikaru to see, and broke a laugh "Boss! You put yourself down as our parental contact!" The twins climbed in eagerly, and sat down parallel Tamaki.

"I thought you two rascals would get yourselves into trouble," Tamaki said, sounding more than proud he had been correct. "There is one double of each of you after all."

"The carnival is uptight," Hikaru said casually, shrugging this off.

"Yeah, Hikaru and I were helping out," Kaoru said, sporting an identical happy grin along side Hikaru. "Thanks for getting us out."

"Don't thank me yet," Tamaki said, crossing his legs casually and leaning back in his seat. "My sons need a good lecture for this disobedience."

Hikaru and Kaoru lost their smiles at once. "You're kidding," they droned.

"On the contrary!" Tamaki said energetically. "I can't just have my sons removed from commoner carnivals. That's shameful." Hikaru frowned immediately. "I have to take you home now, or else, what am I to do with you?" Tamaki asked, lifting a finger to tap his chin. The car was already in motion, so the twins understood it was Tamaki's intension to drive them home from the beginning. "So now our counselor will wonder where you are when everyone else returns to school, and your parents will want to know why you're home early."

"Our parents are in France," Kaoru said, sounding annoyed. "So we'll tell them over the speaker phone."

"But..." Hikaru said, returning to his sly grin. "It's not like they can do anything about it." Tamaki narrowed his eyes. "Come on boss, it was just a bit of harmless fun," Hikaru said, glancing to Kaoru for reinforcement.

"Yeah come on, Boss," Kaoru said, offering an innocent smile. "You're not actually mad at us."

"I am," Tamaki said simply.

"No you're not," Kaoru said, still smiling.

"No, I am," Tamaki said again, closing his eyes to indicate his resolve.

Kaoru silenced, but Hikaru became annoyed. "For goofing off at the carnival?" Hikaru asked angrily. "Fine whatever. Be annoyed if you want. You're not the boss of us."

Tamaki sighed heavily, and Hikaru silenced. "Seems a lecture won't do it after all," Tamaki said, opening his eyes to the pair of confused and annoyed expressions. "Looks like what you two really need, is some good old fashion reprimanding." Kaoru's expression pinched with further confusion. The twins looked clueless. Tamaki was silent for a moment considering how to go about this. "What a day." Tamaki sighed, glancing at his watch. "I never thought I'd have to call a car to the carnival, leave early, and reprimand my sons all in one afternoon. I have such a daunting schedule."

"You're not reprimanding us!" the twins said quickly.

Tamaki sat forward, and they silenced. "You will be punished, and therefore I am," Tamaki said simply. The twins looked startled with confusion. "I am both your father and your leader. Kaoru you're first," Tamaki said, turning directly to Kaoru.

Kaoru squeaked a noise of surprise, and Hikaru threw an arm over him. "Kaoru is certainly not going first," Hikaru said firmly. "_I mean!_ Neither of us are going first. You've lost your mind boss!" Hikaru said angrily. "Stop this car! We'll call our own."

Tamaki laughed kindly. "Hikaru relax, it's not like it's going to hurt him." Hikaru narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Kaoru will be fine." Hikaru slid closer to Kaoru, and pulled Kaoru possessively to his side.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered.

"Fine you wack-job. If it's so important to you to play this messed up parental officer card then I'll go first," Hikaru said, extending his hand. Kaoru whispered Hikaru's name again, but Hikaru only responded by elbowing Kaoru gently. "Relax," Hikaru said firmly. "If it shuts him up, it's fine. It won't hurt me. The boss is right."

Tamaki looked at the slender hand Hikaru extended. Hikaru left it palm down between their seats waiting expectantly. Tamaki considered this, before glancing at Hikaru thoughtfully. "Surely you thought a slap on the hand, like that a three year old might receive, wouldn't be sufficient," Tamaki said, gently grasping Hikaru's wrist. Hikaru looked confused with the notion something else might happen. "An older boy like you, requires an older child's punishment," Tamaki said kindly, before jerking Hikaru forward by the arm.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru startled, and grabbed onto the back of Hikaru's shirt when Tamaki's pull yanked Hikaru from the seats to land kneeling between them. "Boss! Hikaru, are you ok?" Kaoru asked, glancing quickly between Hikaru's confused expression and Tamaki's gentle smile.

"He's fine Kaoru," Tamaki said sweetly. "Stay where you are." Kaoru looked taken back with the order and silenced completely. "You won't have to call your parents," Tamaki said softly, speaking solely to Hikaru while looking down at the boy. "I'll tell the counselor you two didn't feel well. That you were dismissed and went home." Hikaru was silent with awe. "But you must remember," Tamaki said, pulling Hikaru closer via the wrist he still held. Hikaru leaned his top half forward and to the side when Tamaki moved to his ear. Naturally taller, and now perched in the car seating Tamaki loomed over Hikaru's scrawny kneeling self. "...behave when you are out," Tamaki whispered, before leaning over Hikaru and giving the back of the boy's jeans a solid slap.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried out the second Hikaru was hit. Tamaki let Hikaru's wrist go at once, and Hikaru jerked back with a hand on the seat of his pants looking more than startled. Hikaru was blushing widely and didn't seem to know what to say. "Boss! You can't touch him!" Kaoru said, grabbing Hikaru's shoulders and yanking Hikaru back. "Are you out of your mind!"

Tamaki laughed gently, innocently humored with Kaoru's look of panicked distress. "Kaoru it's okay. He's not hurt. Now come and get yours," Tamaki said, extending a hand and beckoning Kaoru to him.

Kaoru at first looked worried before the anger returned. "_Come and get mine!_" Kaoru repeated, sounding more than angry. Kaoru wrapped his arms about Hikaru's shoulders and held on with an aggressive stare. "I am not letting you hit me!"

"It's just a simple spank," Tamaki said. "Haven't your parents ever spanked you?" Tamaki asked, sitting back casually so the twins would calm down.

"Once," Kaoru said angrily. "But we don't remember it well. We were very little."

Tamaki grunted. "Seems they should more often," Tamaki said, gesturing to Hikaru who had silenced since his swat. "It appears to be effective."

"We're too old!" Kaoru yelled angrily.

"I wouldn't be so sure. If you lived in France you wouldn't be too old." Kaoru silenced with shock. "Or Germany. I know people there. So I don't think you're too old." Kaoru bristled with offense and pushed to Hikaru's ear. Kaoru was whispering quickly and Tamaki let his smile bloom and be visible. Hikaru was simply sitting on the floor between the seats still holding his rear like the slap could have actually hurt. With Kaoru's fast speaking Hikaru's eyes were darting with thought before turning to face Kaoru.

"What's the matter?" Tamaki asked. The twins silenced and looked at the blonde together. Hikaru slowly got up and sat back down next to Kaoru. For a moment they stared at each other, and the car came to a gentle halt outside the Hitachiin mansion. The driver exited and opened the door for them. "We need a moment," Tamaki said, reaching over and closing it. Kaoru startled when the door closed and looked angry. "If one of you leaves punished and the other does not, that's unfair. I am certain you two, more than most, respect equality," Tamaki said, glancing between the twins. "At least between you."

"Kaoru doesn't want to be punished," Hikaru said quickly, still looking embarrassed. "He doesn't like it. Just let it go boss." Tamaki began laughing and Hikaru glanced at Kaoru becoming annoyed. "Boss," Hikaru said, sounding irritated. However it was a mild receding form of irritation. Nothing even remotely comparable to what the twins normally offered. For the time being, and even if this was a short time, Hikaru was closer to obedience than ever.

"He doesn't want to be?" Tamaki asked, continuing his light chuckles.

"No," Hikaru said firmly. Kaoru was frowning along side Hikaru, and hanging tight to his brother's arm. "It was my idea to stay inside the ride, so I guess it was more my fault."

"Kaoru still went along with it," Tamaki said.

Hikaru grunted. "Obviously," Hikaru said beneath his breath, before sighing. "So what? It doesn't matter."

"I see," Tamaki said thoughtfully. Tamaki glanced between the twins for just a moment before scooting to the front of his seat and reaching for them. He planted a firm hand on Hikaru's chest to keep him seated and grabbed Kaoru's arm.

"No!" Kaoru yelled at once, yanking back on his arm when he was dragged off the seat. "_No_," Kaoru said angrily. "_No_." Tamaki was quick. Hikaru was just waking up to the idea Kaoru was being forced to do something, and startling into action when Tamaki got what he wanted. Kaoru's knees suck to the floor, and one pull on Kaoru's arm jerked the boy's top half forward. Kaoru's obstinate behavior landed him a more embarrassing position. With Kaoru practically bent over Tamaki gave Kaoru's jean clad bottom a solid slap and let him go. Kaoru scrambled up and back into his seat immediately. Kaoru silenced with the slap, and so completely humiliated, kept his head tipped down.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru pulled Kaoru to him, and Kaoru pushed his face into Hikaru's chest. Hikaru wrapped his arms about Kaoru looking worried. Kaoru was hanging onto his bottom with one hand and clinging to Hikaru with the other. "How hard did you hit him boss!" Hikaru asked, panicked.

Tamaki shrugged casually. "As hard as I hit you." Hikaru looked startled and turned back to Kaoru. Kaoru was behaving like he'd been beaten.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered. "It doesn't hurt Kaoru. It's okay." Hikaru began stroking Kaoru's back gently before tousling Kaoru's hair. Kaoru didn't respond to this and Hikaru found this unsatisfactory. "You can't do it to him anymore boss," Hikaru said firmly. Tamaki was silent. "If we get in trouble you can spank me only." Tamaki was shocked. He didn't plan on continuing this again. It was a bit of a prank on his part, as well as an attempt to get the twins to behave better the remaining week of their felid trips. "Kaoru it's okay, just calm down," Hikaru said softly. Tamaki watched Hikaru stroke Kaoru's head and back for over a minute before Kaoru moved. Kaoru took the hand on his pants and wrapped that about Hikaru as well. Hikaru gave Tamaki an annoyed expression. "You understand me?" Hikaru asked.

"That's not fair at all," Tamaki said simply. He was curious, but Hitachiin logic rarely made sense.

"It is."

"It's not."

"_It is!_" Hikaru said, sounding like his old angry self. "If you punish me it punishes Kaoru too." Tamaki thought about this. Hikaru did seem to be the majority catalyst within the Hitachiin brother's devil act. However, Kaoru played a unique and definitively crafty part. Kaoru's guilt was undeniable.

"And you're okay with taking his reprimanding?" Tamaki asked, curious for this answer as well.

Hikaru nodded without hesitation. "Yes. You can double me." Tamaki rolled those words about in his head. '_Double me,_' what an interesting way to put it considering. Tamaki smiled. He reached forward and dropped a hand ontop of Hikaru's head. Hikaru narrowed his eyes at once and glanced at the hand Tamaki sat on Kaoru's head. "Don't patronize us!" Hikaru said, shaking his head quickly. Tamaki took his hands back with a chuckle. "We've been punished. Now, can we go!" Hikaru asked, jutting his chin to the door.

"Yes," Tamaki said kindly. "Yes you can." Tamaki reached over and opened the door.

"_Good_," Hikaru said, getting out. Hikaru kept Kaoru to him in such a way it seemed it should be impossible to begin movement for standard things, but for Hikaru was not. Kaoru climbed out awkwardly and stood tight to Hikaru's side before glancing back into the car. Kaoru's face was beat red.

"See you two tomorrow," Tamaki said, shutting the door and rolling down the window. Hikaru looked irritated with these words, but Kaoru seemed unsettled by them.

"Fine. Bye," Hikaru said flatly.

Tamaki chuckled and leaned back in his seat. He gave a press of the button along the door indicating the drive could begin, and the car was in motion. He waited until the car was outside the Hitachiin estate before opening his phone and reading the last text.

Kyoya: _Those 2 r in trouble. C if u cant beat some sense in2 them. They need structure._

Tamaki chuckled and sent a reply:_ I just did._

* * *

Hugs and Thanks for reading! The twins are so cute, they're my absolute favorite! Of my favorite things to write, are stories with a spanking theme, so please let me know if you enjoyed this!

I hope to have more stories up soon, so check out my profile if you're interested : ) And don't be shy, leave a review!


End file.
